famous_clans_philippinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Clans Philippines Wiki
Famous Clans Philippines Wiki Philippines, have been dominated by the most powerful clans in it. all over the country, political or socio economic. lets have a say from the rich and famous clans in the county. Araneta Clan Inspiring, generous or powerful. These are the traits sought when listing the country's most prominent families. here are a few of them. The Araneta family is an influential Filipino family that originated from Guipúzcoa, the Basque region of northern Spain.[citation needed] The name is derived from the Basque word "aran" meaning valley, with the suffix "eta" denoting a "place of" (dweller in the valley) In 1723, during the Galleon Trade, two brothers named Baltazar de Araneta and Don Jose de Araneta arrived in Manila aboard the Spanish Fleet,"La Sacra Familia". They came from the Basque region of Spain by way of Acapulco, Mexico. However, this was not conclusive as some members of the family disputed that the two are not brothers. Don Jose de Araneta must have been born in Gipuzkoa, but not Baltazar de Araneta, who was born in Mexico. Baltazar served as a regidor of the cabildo and secretary of the Charitable Fraternity of the Misericordia in Manila. He was married to Manuela de Aguirre and he died in Manila in 1750. One line of the Araneta family is descended from him. In 1725, Don Jose joined the first Spanish expedition forces to Mindanao. A passage quoted from the book (Islas Filipinas: Mindanao Vol.11), by Benito Francia and Julian Gonzales Parrado, which was translated in Chabacano dialect by Datu Michael Mastura, establishes two facts: First, Don Jose de Araneta served the Spanish Politico-Military Government of Mindanao based at Zamboanga City. Second, he served as interpreter between the Spanish colonial government and the Sultan of Maguindanao, together with Placido Alberto de Saavedra. Another passage in the document revealed that in 1746, Don Jose Araneta was executed in Sulugan, Mindanao, nowadays known as Anuling in Cotabato, Philippines. However, there are conflicting information drawn from translations of various documents pertaining to him. Delvalle Clan = The delvalle clan, is widely known in zamboanga philippines. an old rich family and a noble one. semeon gonzales delvalle. a antique businessman, and her latter wife ada prima a fashion designer in new york city. the clan is widely established in zamboanga and cebu. most known for their big influences in the life of ordinary citizens. The gonzales clan in cebu, and lopez are both influenced by this clan. politically and socia economically. the first son is roberto delvalle, second is troy delvalle and the third is ron delvalle. Roberto own a a few famous restaurants in the country, Includes, (The Travis, Chicks to go, and so on) while the second Troy, is now base in New york. and The youngest manage a huge business Empire. Roberto sons * Nathaniel Delvalle * Roberto delvalle Jr. * Liam delvalle Troy son and daughter * Isaac moses delvalle * Chloe Marie delvalle Ron Sons and daughter * Ives delvalle * Travis delvalle * Pearl delvalle * Sid delvalle *** The eldest son of Datumulok and Bae Lopac. **** Hon. Danny H. Socor Dimaporo – former Senior Board Member (1998–2004) (nephew of sultan Muliloda) **** Ismael "Mike" BR. Camid – former Provincial Vice-Governor candidate Lanao del Sur (2001), former member of Regional Legislative Assembly-ARMM (son-in-law of sultan Muliloda)(1998–2001) * Datu Punudaranao Benito Datumulok – former Mayor of Binidayan (1998–2004)(son of sultan Muliloda) **** Datu Anwar Benito Datumulok – former Mayor of Pagayawan (1998–2004); (son of sultan Muliloda) *** Hadji Halim Datumulok – former mayor of Binidayan *** Jamel S. Datumulok – former mayor of Marogong (brother of Sultan Muliloda) (1990s) **** Aman Misbac A. Datumulok – former Mayor of Binidayan (son of Mayor Jamel) **** Abdullah A. Datumulok – Mayor of Binidayan (son of Mayor Jamel) *** Sharief S. Datumulok – former mayor of Bumbaran (brother of Sultan Muliloda) (1990s) Defensor Family (Iloilo and Quezon City)edit *** Matias Defensor – Vice Mayor of Quezon City (1946–1948) **** Matias Defensor, Jr. – Representative, 3rd District of Quezon City (2004–2010) ***** Michael "Mike" Defensor – Secretary of Environment and Natural Resources (2004–2006) and Representative, 3rd District of Quezon City (1995–2001) ***** Ma. Theresa Defensor-Asuncion – Representative, 3rd District of Quezon City (2001–2004) *** Arthur Defensor, Sr. – Governor of Iloilo, Representative of the 3rd District of Iloilo (2001–2010) and Mambabatas Pambansa of Iloilo (1984–1986) **** Arthur Defensor, Jr. – Representative, 3rd District of Iloilo *** Miriam Defensor Santiago – Senator, Secretary of Agrarian Reform (1989–1990) and Judge-elect of the International Criminal Court De Venecia (Pangasinan)edit ** Guillermo de Venecia – Municipal Mayor (1916–1918, 1925–1926) *** Jose de Venecia, Jr. – Member of the Philippine House of Representatives from Pangasinan's 2nd District (1969–1972), Member of the Philippine House of Representatives from Pangasinan's 4th District (1987–1998, 2001–2010), Speaker of the Philippine House of Representatives (1992–1998, 2001–2008) *** Gina de Venecia – Member of the Philippine House of Representatives from Pangasinan's 4th District (2010–present) Del Mar Family (Cebu)edit ** Jose Maria Del Mar – Provincial Information Office Head. Publisher and journalist; comes from the prominent Del Mar family of Pari-an, Cebu's genteel district and enclave of Cebuano elite during the late 19th century *** Raul del Mar – Deputy Speaker of the House of Representatives; son of publisher and journalist Jose Maria Del Mar **** Rachel Marguarite Del Mar – Representative of Cebu's North District; Board Member, Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB); Board of Trustee, Cultural Center of the Philippines (CCP) **** Raoul Del Mar – Congressman, Cebu City North District ***** Mike Acebedo Lopez – National Youth Commissioner; MTRCB Board Member; youngest delegate in history to the United Nations General Assembly in New York; grand son of Caridad Duterte Del Mar-Lopez of Cebu and Captain Generoso Lopez of the Lopez-Romualdez family of Leyte. ** Romulo Del Mar Neri- former NEDA Secretary *** Filomeno Del Mar – Cebu City Councilor – (During Vicente Rama's Term as Mayor) **** Venci Del Mar – City Councilor – City of Naga **** Carmelino C. Del Mar Jr. – Barangay Captain – Ibabao-Estancia **** Magdaleno Del Mar – Barangay Captain – Tuyan, Naga *** Father Antonio Del Mar Pernia – Superior General SVD Congregation (The First Asian to become a Superior General of a Congregation) *** Charles Del Mar Pepito – Barangay Councilor – Brgy. Tinago Dimaporo Family (Lanao del Norte and Lanao del Sur)edit ** Moh. Ali Dimaporo – Former Governor and Former Congressmann(patriarch of the family) *** Abdullah "Bobby" Dimakuta Dimaporo – Former Governor and Present Congressman (son of Gov. Ali) *** Datu Hattah Dimakuta Dimaporo – Defeated Regional Vice-Governor of ARMM (son of Gov. Ali) *** Imelda "Angging" Quibranza Dimaporo – Former Governor and Present Congresswoman (wife of Cong. Bobby) **** Mohammad Khalid Quibranza Dimaporo – Present Governor Lanao del Norte (son of Cong. Bobby) **** Aliah Quibranza Dimaporo – Former Congresswoman (daughter of Cong. Bobby) ** Macacuna Dimaporo – Former Congressman Lanao del Sur (brother of Gov. Ali) *** Raida Dimaporo-papandayan – Mayor of Tubaran ** Naga Dimaporo, Former Mayor Sultan Naga Dimaporo *** Motalib Dimaporo – Former Mayor Sultan Naga Dimaporo *** Elianor Dimaporo-Lantud -Present Mayor of Pantao Ragat (daughter of May. Naga) **** Uloy Dimaporo – Present Mayor Sultan Naga Dimaporo Municipality (son of Mayor Motalib) ** Abdul Rashid M. Dimaporo – Former Mayor of Magsaysay *** Hadji Alawi Dimaporo – former governor of Lanao del Sur (grand father of bobby) Category:Browse